highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Other Characters/Humans
Minor characters in High School DxD. :See also: Kuoh Academy Students Issei's Parents 1326904086471.jpg Issei's parents hypnotized by Rias.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-16-15h33m28s28.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-16-15h24m16s230.png High School DxD - 06 - Large 08.jpg 25263218.jpg Issei's Parents DxD NEW img1.jpg Issei's Mom DxD New img1.jpg Dxd new ep1 img1.JPG Issei's Parents Illusion.jpg Issei's Parents and Lord Gremory.png Issei's Parents.jpg Mr and Mrs Hyoudou going on a Vacation.jpg 121030104S2-65.jpg 121030104S2-66.jpg Issei's parents (manga).jpg Hyoudou and Gremory fami.jpeg Hyoudou family meeting Sirzechs and Gray.jpeg Issei's parents are like any normal parents, who often complain on how much of a pervert he is, despite this they still value and love their son dearly. It's revealed in Volume 20 that the couple had difficulty having kids as they had 2 miscarriages. The couple temporarily gives up on the idea of having a child but eventually tries to conceive one again for the third time, successfully giving birth to Issei after much hardship. They're also very proud of how close their son has gotten with all the girls they now live with, which they treat like their own daughters. Later in Volume 20 they find out the truth about Issei becoming a Devil after they are kidnapped by the Evil Dragon Níðhǫggr and witness Issei undergoing Dragonification in front of them, after Diehauser feeds Dragon blood to Issei under Rizevim's order. Despite their initial shock, the couple still accepts Issei as their son, strongly proclaiming their love for Issei. They are noticeably drawn to appear younger in the manga than their anime counterparts. Gorou Hyoudou Voiced by: Mitsuru Ogata (Japanese), Sonny Strait (English) Gorou Hyoudou ( is an ordinary office worker. When Issei was younger, Gorou often went fishing together with his son until Issei accidentally broke his fishing rod and the two haven't went fishing since. He has unofficially adopted Asia as a second child and supports Issei's relationship with Rias. It has been shown that he's especially proud of his son's uprising popularity with girls, stating that he also wished to have a harem of his own when he was Issei's age, implying that he's also as perverted as his son. Mrs. Hyoudou Voiced by: Sachiko Kojima (Japanese), Jessica Cavanagh (English) Issei's mother and a full-time housewife. She is an excellent cook and sometimes goes out to a part-time job. She has unofficially adopted Asia as a second child and supports Issei's relationship with Rias. Issei's mother shares the title "Four Heavenly Kings" of the Kitchen along with Asia, Rias, and Akeno for their skill in cooking. She was worried that Issei's friends Matsuda and Motohama are a very bad lecherous influence on him. Clients HighSchoolDxD179.jpg|Morisawa HighSchoolDxD181.jpg|Inside of Morisawa's Apartment Room HighSchoolDxD182.jpg HighSchoolDxD183.jpg HighSchoolDxD184.jpg HighSchoolDxD186.jpg ece36aed.jpg|Morisawa Vs. 0b6824bc.jpg|Issei Ova2.5.jpg Mil-Tan.png|Mil-tan Mil-Tan's house.png|Room 206, the home of Mil-tan Mil-Tan introducing himself.png|Mil-tan full body Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h25m45s202.png|Mil-tan holding a copy of Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven Alternative Mil-tan New.png Mil-tan manga.jpg Concept art of Mil-tan.jpeg|Concept art of Mil-tan|linktext=Concept art of Mil-tan Morisawa Voiced by: Tsuyoshi Aoki (Japanese), Ricco Fajardo (English) Morisawa (森沢) is a regular client of Koneko and later Issei. He is an Otaku and a lolicon who likes to dress Koneko in various cosplay outfits and do a bit of role play as well as play video games. Like Issei, he is a huge fan of Dragon Ball (Drag So-Ball in the Anime). Mil-tan Voiced by: Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Chris Rager (English) Mil-tan (ミルたん Miru-tan) is another one of Issei's regular clients, a male bodybuilder who wishes to become a Magical Girl. He ends his sentences with "Nyo" (にょ). Mil-tan is shown to be stronger than an average human, being capable of withstanding Serafall Leviathan's Demonic Power that puts other humans to sleep. He was also able to battle the Witches from Khaos Brigade using his bare hands. He is also able to avoid letting Vali sense his presence. Serafall has also expressed interest in adding Mil-tan into her peerage during the Magical Girl scouting event. Mika Voiced by: Harumi Sakurai (Japanese) Mika is a business women and a regular client of Yuuto Kiba. She usually calls him to cook meals for her as she's always tired when coming from work and takes naps as he prepares it for her. Unnamed CEO Voiced by: Ryota Takeuchi (Japanese) The Unnamed CEO is the president of a large unnamed company and a regular client of Akeno Himejima. He usually calls on Akeno to relieve the stress he builds up during work by having her massage his feet while wearing a skimpy bondage suit. Professor Nishiura Voiced by: Kenta Sasa (Japanese) Nishiura is a professor at museum where he researches ancient civilizations from around the world and a regular client of Rias Gremory. He calls on Rias' help to identify artifacts brought into the museum. Himejima Clan One of the Five Great Families, powerful clans of mystics linked to the Shinto Gods and have served them for generations and are well known for purifying evil spirits. The clans rule over powers of the Sacred Beasts, with the Himejima Clan in possession of one known as the Vermilion Bird. A common trait shared by the clan is that each member of their clan has the kanji 朱''' in their name, a reference to their Sacred Beast. The sole exception to this is Tobio Ikuse. Suou Himejima '''Suou Himejima ( )Slashdog is Shuri's Uncle and Akeno's Great-Uncle. He was the former head of the Himejima Clan, one of the Five Great Families. He first appeared in the Short Story Scarlet and Crimson, when he hunts down Akeno for being the child of a Fallen Angel, but allowed her to live after coming to an agreement with a Gremory servant. He is also the Great-Uncle of Suzaku Himejima and Tobio Ikuse and brother to his grandmother who was formerly known as Ageha Himejima. Shuri Himejima High_school_dxd_v7_251.png Shuri_with_her_Daughter_Akeno.jpg Shuri Himejima.jpg Shuri looking at a wounded Baraqiel.jpg Shuri.jpg Shuri protecting her daughter.jpg Akeno with her father and m.jpeg Akeno with her father and mother 2.jpeg Voiced by: Shizuka Ito (Japanese), Stephanie Young (English) Shuri Himejima ( ) was Akeno's mother and Baraqiel's wife. A priestess (miko) coming from a well-known shrine under the Himejima Clan, Shuri saved Baraqiel's life when he was injured, and later fell in love with him. However, her relationship did not go well with her family, as they believed that she had been brainwashed by the Fallen Angel. To that end, her family sent well-known practitioners to dispatch the Fallen Angel and bring her back. They were defeated by Baraqiel, but some of them held a grudge against Baraqiel and told the faction who were against the Fallen Angels at the time about his location. Shuri was killed defending Akeno when several of Baraqiel's enemies attacked her home while the latter was away, resulting in Akeno's hatred towards her father for not protecting her mother. She returns as an apparition in Volume 7, encouraging her daughter to reconcile with Baraqiel as she knows that he still greatly cares for and loves them, before disappearing. It is revealed in one of the Short Stories that Shuri was a sadist like her daughter, and engaged in SM acts with her husband every night. Past Possessors of the Boosted Gear The past possessors of the Boosted Gear whose consciousness are all stored within the Boosted Gear. Only two of the past possessors are named. Belzard Belzard (ベルザード Beruzādo) was a man known as the strongest possessor, defeating two White Dragon Emperors in his lifetime. He appears in Volume 9, singing the Oppai Dragon song lyrics before disappearing. Elsha Elsha (エルシャ Erusha) was a woman known as the strongest female possessor. She appears in Volume 9 alongside Belzard inside the Boosted Gear, providing Issei the "box" to tap into the full power of the Red Dragon Emperor. Her consciousness disappears soon after. Other Possessors Among the past possessors, there is a young man around the same age as Issei who was killed by another Longinus user after succumbing to the effects of Juggernaut Drive. As of Volume 12, all the consciousness of the past possessors have disappeared from within the Boosted Gear after they sacrificed themselves to save Issei's soul which was on the verge of breaking down after receiving Samael's curse. Magicians Unas Voiced by: Shinji Kawada (Japanese) Unas is a character appearing in the Ova I'm Searching for Breasts!. He was a Priest who preformed ceremonial magic and lived in Ancient Egypt around a millennia ago. At some time, he wanted to make a female Devil of the House of Agares into his bride, but she placed a three-layered curse on him, resulting Unas being mummified and sealed in a sarcophagus, which was then brought in to a museum in Japan for research. In the Ova, after his sarcophagus was opened, he possessed Issei and convinced the females of the Gremory group into breaking the curses seals via perverted requests to release him from Issei, but in truth tricked them into bringing him back to life. Now free, he attempts to seeks vengeance while the Occult Research Club try to stop him but the girls of the group are entangle in his bandages, so Issei uses his Dress Break to set them free. Being a pervert himself, Unas got distracted by Issei's spell and got killed by both Rias and Akeno. Legendary Sage Voiced by: Atsushi Ono (Japanese) The Legendary Sage is a character appearing in the Ova I'm Enveloped in Breasts!. Formerly a priest of the Church, he turned off all of his desires for his beliefs. One day, he accidentally touched the breast of a woman and became obsessed with them. He left the Church and became a wanted criminal. The Legendary Sage then created monsters to steal women underwear to use them in a ritual to turn himself into underwear. According to Azazel, the Legendary Sage is the man closest to achieve the Philosopher's Stone. However, due to an act caused by Koneko and Gasper, his spell went wrong and he turned into an underwear monster. He was about to absorb all the girls of the Gremory group but was stopped when Issei told him that underwear does not count but what's inside that counts. After turning back into a human, the Legendary Sage was arrested by Angels and taken away but not before giving all the stolen underwear to Issei as thanks for saving him. Elaine Westcott Elaine Westcott (エレイン・ウェストコット, Erein Uesutokotto) is a maid from the House of Pendragon and a descendant of one of the founding fathers of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. She is Le Fay's immediate aide and taught her how to use magic. Elaine is mutually in love with the supposed next heir of the House of Pendragon, Arthur, but his father, the current head, does not approve of their relationship. Arthur chose to leave the house to protect Elaine from any punishment. The current head later sent Elaine to check on the sibling's living conditions. While Vali acknowledges her capabilities, Elaine has a certain dislike towards Vali. Other Humans AlarmClock00.jpg AlarmClock08.jpg Momo Momozono Voiced by: Risa Tsubaki (TV Momo) & Arisa Noto (Alarm Clock Momo) (Japanese), Elisa Castillo (English) An anime-exclusive character, she is an adult video actress who portrays the tokusatsu heroine Kaben Rider Pinky (花弁ライダーピンキー Kaben Raidā Pinkī?, lit. "Pedal Rider Pinky", based on the Kamen Rider Series). Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama are all huge fans of her. She appears in the first episode of the anime where the Perverted Trio are watching Kaben Rider Pinky, and in the last episode as one of the various characters featured on Issei's alarm clock (albeit voiced by a different actress). Susan vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h32m03s106.png|Susan's appearance in the anime vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h35m02s125.png|Susan preparing to fire an arrow letter High School DxD - 06 - Large 31.jpg High-school-dxd-06-05.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h36m29s226.png|Horii (left) and Susan Untitledmldg.png Untitledong.png wijf.png Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi (Japanese), Monica Rial (English) One of Issei's clients who appeared in the side story "The Work of a Devil", an American college student who is studying abroad in Japan due to having a fascination with Japanease culture which decorates her room with. Susan is donned in samurai armor for protection as she comes off as shy and overly terrified and tents to swing her Katana when in a state of panic. While Susan's entire appearance is hidden, her only notable feature is her long blonde hair done in three drill-like curls. She requested Issei to accompany her to her University to retrieve her notes due to being too scared to go alone. Susan then made other request to help her convey feelings to her crush since she's too shy, Issei suggests her writing a love letter, which she does so and sends the message on an arrow. Horii Voiced by: Shinobu Matsumoto (Japanese), Chris Smith (English) A man donned in knight armor and Susan's main crush. Horii appears to have a fascination medieval England and tends to speak in old English dialect. He Appeared at the end of the side story "The Work of a Devil", having received Susan's love letter when she stuck the arrow to his helmet. Horii accepted Susan's love for him and the two became lovers. Kiyome Abe's Father Kiyome's father has the appearance of a man of large build with a stern look, his attire is noted to consists of a cape and a helm with horns on it, giving the impression that he comes from a world where violence is law. He is described as a stubborn and strict individual, someone who makes sure to always follow through once he makes a decision, he also gives off the pressure of a dangerous atmosphere. While he loves his daughter Kiyome, he forces her to through a an arrange marriage despite her constant refusal. To break off her engagement, Kiyome has Issei to pretend to be her boyfriend, he then challenges him to see if he is fitting to become his daughters groom. After Issei successfully goes through each of the trials, Kiyome's father cancels his daughters engagement. Santa Santa is a notably mythical figure (based on the real life person Saint Nicholas) who brings gifts to the homes of well-behaved children on Christmas Eve (24 December) and the early morning hours of Christmas Day (25 December). While he is thought to be just a myth to anyone from the human world, his existence is relatively known to other supernatural beings, as shown in Volume 18 when Rias confirms his existence is real to Issei whose never met or received a present from Santa as a kid to which Koneko pointed out that it's due to him being a perverted child. Vali Lucifer's Mother Vali's Human mother has the appearance of a beautiful forty year old woman with black hair. A compassionate woman, Vali's mother had tried to protect Vali from his abusive Devil father despite her complete powerlessness as a Human. She tried to help Vali in anyway she could by bandaging his wounds or cooking simple food to feed him despite risking herself being violently abused by Vali's father. As the only person who showed him kindness during his tragic childhood, Vali is very protective of his mother, as when Vali learnt his mother happily remarried and birthed two children, Vali became determined to protect his mother and his younger half-siblings at all cost. Her memories of her life with her son and previous Husband have been wiped, because of that, while sometimes Vali pays a visit, he cannot make contact as to not risk getting his mother and her new family involved in his dangerous life. Tanmon Momochi Tanmon Momochi ( is an Iga-Ryu ninja staying in Kuoh Town that is unwillingly dragged into the mess of the Three Factions by Metatron and Armaros due to a misconception of the two leaders on what Ninja are. He was later made into a VIP for both the Heaven and Underworld, opening a Ninja Dojo in the Underworld. Irina’s Mother The wife of Touji and the mother of Irina Shidou. She has black hair and bears a striking resemblance to her daughter. She once lived in Japan with her husband and daughter and met Issei and his family. She teased Issei about being a suitable husband for Irina. Eventually she and her family moved to England and worked as a dealer. Juzo Hyoudou Juzo Hyoudou was Issei's parental grandfather who has been deceased some time before the series started. He's describe by Gorou as a rather open-minded and easy-going person who would easily accept the existence of Devils and Angels. Juzo was also described to be very perverted, not only did he have a stockpile of pornographic magazines, from his youth to even when he got older he would also chase after a beautiful women’s bottom and talk about breasts all day long. It's implied that both his son and Isse’s perversion and desire for a harem must have been an influence from Juzo. Because he was too indulgent when he was young, his brothers wondered if he would ever have any illegitimate children, worrying his son if he would have a sibling come out of nowhere. Issei's Grandmother Issei's grandmother was the mother of Gorou Hyoudou and the wife of Juzo Hyoudou before his death. While she's unaware of the existence of supernatural beings, she’s the kind of person who would believe in Youkai and mountain gods. She lives in the countryside of Japan and is always visited by Issei and his family every year on January 4th. References Category:Characters Category:Human